In this study, insulin resistance, the insulinemic response to oral glucose, plasma lipids, and blood hormone responses are measured in each dietary period and related to concurrent changes in blood pressure to see if insulin resistance can be related to sodium-sensitive hypertension through abnormal hormone response.